TroyellaThe Daily Life
by xXxSTxXx
Summary: Just a nice story to read about Troy and Gabriella Bolton some little drama here and there but mainly sweetness. Please Read
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Hi everyone this is my first fanfic so please read and review and when you do review please don't hold anything back I love critisism it will hopefully make my writing better. Thanks, Luv ST**

* * *

Troy Bolton walked into his Albuquerque suburban home. He was in search for something, something that captured his heart. It had gorgeous long flowing brown curly hair, a petite body with amazing curves a brain that held endless accounts of information but most importantly 'stop in your tracks' almond shaped brown eyes that he could stare endlessly into. He was searching for his wife of 2 years so far, Gabriella Bolton.

He dropped his keys onto the table in the foyer, slipped his shoes and coat off and embarked on his search.

He turned left into the living room where he could usually find her curled up on the loveseat reading her latest novel so engrossed in it that she wouldn't notice him until he snuck up behind her and tenderly placed his loving lips on the side of her neck bringing her out of her trance. But he continued on his journey when he realized her absence from the living room. He walked down the hallway and popped his head into the office that they shared to see if she was grading papers from her science classes at East High. Yet again she was absent from the specific room. He then traveled down the stairs to the basement to see if she was hiding behind the piano in the music room. Confused that she wasn't there either he traveled back upstairs into their grand gourmet kitchen. Starting to worry where she was he briskly walked up the stairs and traveled down the hall to their bedroom where he opened the door and noticed right away that there was a little note strategically placed on the center of their king sized bed with his name written on the front. He sighed in relief when he opened it up and saw his wife's impeccable curvaceous handwriting.

_Dear Gorgeous Husband,_

_Quit worrying like I know you are.(_Troy smiled at the fact that she knew him all to well_) I'm Perfectly fine I just had some errands that I needed to run don't fret I'll be home around 6 and we can have some dinner. And afterwards we can either watch a movie or make our own entertainment (_Troy just simply smirked at this knowing there was no way he was going to watch a movie tonight after the other offer made_). _

_See you soon._

_Love you with all my heart,_

_Ella__Xxxx_

After he read the note he heard the love of his life walk in the house from her 'errands' **(wink).**

Without hesitation he raced down the stairs but skipped the last 3 just like a 5 year old would do. He eagerly rushed up to her and without evening muttering a hello he placed his lips on hers and gave her a passionate kiss filled with love and care. He reluctantly pulled away due to the lack of oxygen.

"I love you", he said.

"I love you too" she grinned "But what was that about?"

"Can't I just run up to my wife and kiss her and tell her I love her without being questioned?"

" I guess not" she replied and pulled him down for another tender little kiss.

1 ½ Hours later……

The couple had just finished putting away the dinner mess as Troy walked up to Brie…

"So how about we go have some of our own entertainment?" Troy slyly but eagerly asked.

"That is if you can lock up the house and catch me in the next 60 seconds" she seductively replied while walking up the stairs.

Troy hastily locked the front door and turned off the lights and ran up the stairs only to swoop his wife into his arms in 32 seconds. They soon found their way into the bedroom amidst a heated make-out session and soon clothes were being shed……

A couple hours later…..

The Bolton household was calm and quiet while its two inhabitants lay sleeping peacefully basking in their love for each other under the covers of their bed.

* * *

**So please tell me what you think and I have another chapter for this but I don't know if I should make this a one-shots series or a story tell me what you think please.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

The next morning:

Gabriella purposely awoke early so she could prepare her surprise for Troy. Yesterday while she was running errands she was actually sitting in the hospital awaiting the results of her pregnancy test. When it came back positive she was ecstatic, she and Troy always wanted kids. She couldn't wait to tell him but as she was trying to figure how to tell him she realized that tomorrow would be father's day, what better way to tell him he was going to be a daddy then on fathers day.

So she cooked him all of his favorite things for breakfast and placed it on a tray and carried it upstairs along with another little note. She set it on his bedside table seeing that he was still sleeping. _He always has been a deep sleeper she thought and inwardly laughed_. Just a few mere seconds after gabby left the room troy awoke to the feeling of a lost presence and the smell of food. He rolled over and noticed his wife absence but on his other side he noticed a plate full of food, he quickly ate the food but when he was done he noticed a little not peeking out from under the plate. He picked it up and a huge grin appeared on his face as he read it….

_Good Morning,_

_Happy Fathers Day Daddy just 9 months until I get to see you_

_Love,_

_Guess Who xxxx3_

Troy immediately jumped out of bed slipped on some boxers and ran down the stairs, he couldn't find his wife anywhere but instantly knew where she was once he heard the faint sound of piano chords being played below his feet. He ran down to the basement to be greeted by the woman who he couldn't stop grinning at.

"Good Morning Troy" she smiled sweetly grinning ear to ear.

"Am I really going to be a dad?!" he impatiently questioned.

" I see you found my note and by the way yes happy fathers day _daddy!"_ she exclaimed.

He wasted no time in swinging her around and giving her the most powerful and passionate kiss he could muster up.

"You have made the happiest person on the planet right now!!" he beamed

"Me too" she replied "I love you"


End file.
